


Closer

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Slurs, M/M, NYC, Someone stop me, Vomit Mention, also vague references towards masturbation/sex toys, canon abuse mentions, canon-typical mentions of violence, i make so many references to the song it feels ridiculous tho, i recycle original characters so much, mandy is bi and i will not apologise for it, ooc!mickey, out!mickey, runaway!mickey, sort of a song fic, vague panic attack description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it breaks your heart<br/>Moved to the city in a broke down car and<br/>Four years no calls<br/>Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar--" </p><p>Just a small fic about Mickey running away to New York instead of going to prison at the end of s2. Four years later, Ian and Mandy move to New York and run into him. (I was listening to this song on repeat the whole way through).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small 5/6 chapter fic to get me ready to do angsty prompts again. I need this ok?

Frank Gallagher was a dead man.  
  
    There was no getting around it. Mickey had two choices: kill the drunken son of a bitch, or let his father kill _him_ when Frank told him that his pseudo-son was giving it to Mickey in the freezer at the Kash N’ Grab on a regular basis. Obviously, Mickey had to choose the former option.  
  
    He knew Gallagher would be upset. He would probably never want to talk to him again, but Mickey just hoped that he would realise it was something he had to do. It was a necessary evil. He would have to understand. If he had any other choice, he would fuckin’ take it.  
  
    Mickey and his brothers were in their old, broke down car waiting for Frank to make an appearance so they could kill him. When he finally did, Mickey almost didn’t get out of the car. All he could see was Gallagher looking at him, teary-eyed and pleading. Almost immediately, though, he was hit with a vision of his father beating the absolute shit out of him, and jumped out of the car. As his brother’s circled around to make sure Frank didn’t get away, Mickey approached him from behind.  
  
    Taking a deep breath, Mickey readied himself. His hands shook around the gun in his hand, which was unfamiliar to him. He never hesitated when pointing a gun at someone, but he also never had any real intention to kill them. Terry usually took care of that.  
  
    Mickey froze, gun still pointed at a stumbling Frank. When he stumbled around the corner, Mickey exhaled sharply and dropped the gun in a nearby trashcan. He wiped at his eyes, hating himself for being such a fuckin’ pussy.  
  
    He couldn’t think of what to do. He glanced around the empty street for ideas, but came up with nothing and turned back to vomit in the trashcan. His eyes stung and his throat burned as he wiped at his mouth. He thought of going to Gallagher’s. He didn’t know what the hell he would say to the kid, but maybe he’d let him hide out there?  
  
   _‘You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me!’_  
  
    Maybe not.  
  
    Terry probably would find him anyway.  
  
    It was a stupid plan. A stupid fucking plan. He was so fucking stupid.  
  
    Instead, an idea struck him as he turned back to the car. He barely thought about it, not wanting to weigh up the pros and cons. He just got in the car and drove.  
  
  
Mickey was pretty much in a haze until he was out of Illinois. Once he hit Indiana, though, the panic began to set in. His knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel. How was this a good idea? He had only around five hundred bucks that his brothers had stored there after a run and forgotten to get later, and the money he had taken from the till for his pay. He wasn’t even sure where he was going.  
  
    In a moment of terror, he pulled over the car sharply, causing the car behind him to beep loudly. He stumbled out of the car, not even bothering to properly park, and once again vomited on the side of the road. He fell onto his hands and knees, gagging until it was all gone. He took deep breaths, focusing on not letting his shaky arms collapse out from under him. He _really_ didn’t feel like drowning in his own vomit right now.  
  
    He took a final deep breath and wobbled back to the car. He wiped at his sweaty face before resting his forehead against the steering wheel. He took two more breaths before pulling away from the steering wheel and starting to drive again.  
  
    He could do this. He could leave.  
  
  
By the time the car was almost out of gas, he was halfway to Ohio. He pulled into a gas station to fill up and decided to sleep in his car in a random parking lot. He used his jacket as a blanket and an old backpack as a pillow, curling up in the back seat. Luckily the windows were tinted, so hopefully no one could see in. It was cold and uncomfortable, but he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
    Before he was asleep, Mickey assumed he would be waking up every two seconds like he usually does, ready to fight at any little noise. However, that night, he made it through the whole night in a deep, content sleep. There were no nightmares of Terry coming into his room late at night and strangling him to death, somehow finding out about him. His mind was blissfully empty the entire night.  
  
  
The sun seeping into the windows and the freezing cold were what woke him the next morning. He squinted slightly, wondering why the fuck the sun was so blinding. It was _just_ clearing the buildings, starting the day. He climbed out of the car, feeling a bit cramped. As he exited the car, he groaned slightly at the icy air before gazing back up at the sunrise that he hadn’t seen in forever. Usually he collapsed into bed just before the sun rose. He never noticed how amazing it looked before.  
  
    The sun was glittering off the asphalt, reflecting off the icy ground. He wandered to the centre of the parking lot, stretching out his arms in the slight warmth of the sun. The roads were empty; everyone was probably still sleeping. It was a strange feeling, being out there in an unfamiliar place, far away from everyone and everything he knew. Far from Terry.  
  
    The air was fresh and his body was satisfied with sleep, which was unusual for him. It suddenly hit him, standing out there feeling energised, that he felt content and safe in a way that he hadn’t for almost his whole life. He hadn’t even felt this calm wrapped up in Gallagher’s arms. It was the closest it came to feeling safe for him, even if he wouldn’t admit it, but this had even _that_ beat. He felt truly good, and wondered why he hadn’t thought of this before.  
  
    For a second, he felt the urge to get Ian and bring him here, let him feel the same way. However, he quickly pushed that idea away. There was no way he could go back and get Gallagher. He couldn’t risk it, and Ian wouldn’t come with him if he asked anyway.  
  
    He took one last look at the sunrise, letting the corner of his mouth lift slightly, before getting back in the car and driving on. He had no idea where he was going, he had little money to live off, and would probably die within a few months from starvation.  
  
    But fuck it if he'd never felt more free.  
  
*  
  
It had been a torturous night for Ian.  
  
    He had lied in bed, going through the numerous outcomes after what Mickey had said. Maybe he had killed Frank and was already in jail. Maybe he hadn’t gone through with it, but didn’t want to see Ian again. Ian had no idea, and it was going to kill him if he didn’t find out soon.  
  
    He had tossed and turned all night, probably only getting a few hours. Eventually, as the sun was rising, he decided to call it quits and just get up. He was pretty relieved to come downstairs and see Frank sprawled out on their couch. It was a weird feeling — being relieved to see Frank. He quickly approached him, checking him over for any injuries before smacking him on the face.’  
  
    ‘The fuck?’ Frank snorted, jolting awake. Eyeing Ian, he groaned, ‘What do you want now, you hell spawn?’  
  
    Ian could have slapped him again in that moment. Now was not the time for Frank’s bullshit. He was on the edge of falling apart and he needed to know what had happened.  
  
    ‘Did Mickey try to kill you last night?’ Ian hissed.  
  
    Frank lifted the arm that was laying across his eyes and glanced down at his body. ‘Am I not alive?’  
  
    Ian nodded to himself. Frank may be a drunken idiot, but he had a point. If Mickey had tried to kill Frank, he would be dead. Sighing, he headed into the kitchen for breakfast, knowing he couldn’t find out anything more right now.  
  
  
When he got to school, Mandy was there waiting out the front for him to show up. He frowned when he noticed her bloodshot eyes and immediately rushed over to her. They didn’t look like she had gotten high; it looked like she had been crying. That immediately made him even more anxious than he already was. He barely wanted to ask what had happened, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer, but he did anyway.  
  
    ‘Hey, Mands, you alright?’ Ian fretted, grabbing her shoulders gently.  
  
    He just knew this was to do with Mickey. He could feel it and it made his blood run cold. What did Mickey end up doing that had Mandy so worked up? He didn’t kill Frank, so what the fuck did he do?  
  
    Mandy shook him off, giving him a weird look. ‘I’m fine. It’s just something stupid with my family.’  
  
    ‘Mickey?’ Ian asked, not able to hide his concern. ‘What happened? Is he okay?’  
  
    Mandy sneered at him, not understanding his worry. Sure, her brother and Ian worked together, but she didn’t think he cared that much. ‘Why the fuck do you give a shit?’  
  
    Ian opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn’t know whether he could explain, but decided it was safer to keep his mouth shut about those things. ‘I just…We work together. I need to tell Linda if something’s happened…’  
  
    Mandy gave him another suspicious look before sighing. ‘Mickey’s taken off.’  
  
    Ian froze. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. ‘What do you mean?’  
  
    ‘Iggy and Colin said that he recruited them to kill this dude, but when they were going to trap the guy, Mickey never showed. They gave up and went to go back to the car, but it was gone. Mickey hasn’t shown up.’  
  
    ‘He can’t be just… _gone_ ,’ Ian breathed. ‘That doesn’t make any sense. Where did he go?’  
  
    Mandy shrugged, apparently oblivious to Ian’s turmoil. ‘How the fuck should I know? Fucker just took off. I guess I saw it coming, but still…’ Mandy sniffed, before plastering on a cheerful expression. ‘Well, fuck him. Let’s just go in, alright?’  
  
    Ian nodded absentmindedly, still not able to grasp Mickey’s disappearance. He just followed Mandy inside, not knowing what else to do. As soon as Frank caught them, he knew it was over. He knew it was the end of them, and he was devastated by that, but somehow this was worse. It felt like his whole world was falling apart.  
  
    Mickey was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm probably not going to finish today, but soon!

The first person Mickey had met in New York City was Giovanna. He had just arrived two weeks earlier and had been sleeping in his car. He had been going around looking for a job, and came across a dingy old diner. He had walked in, feeling strangely optimistic and somehow as if he belonged there.   
  
    At that time, Giovanna had been going through a _Grease_ phase and thought she could pull of a Pink Lady look. There she was: bright pink bomber jacket, white blouse, and black pencil skirt. Her hair was up in a bun and she had an apron around her waist. Mickey’d almost stopped in his tracks in shock. Who could go around looking like that?   
  
    He had been further stunned when she’d pulled away from her perch at the counter, strode over to him and blew a bubble in his face before saying, ‘What do ya want?’   
  
    Mickey, completely unsure of how to proceed, had accidentally blurted, ‘To not be stuck in the fuckin’ fifties.’   
  
    To his surprise, she hadn’t seemed offended. She’d just snorted and said, ‘Bite the weenie, kiddo.’   
  
    ‘The fuck did you just say to me?’ Mickey’d snapped.   
  
    He had been almost horrified when she’d just grinned at him unashamedly, chewing her gum, before saying, ‘You’re right, though. The fifties would’ve been hell for a guy like you.’   
  
    ‘What the fuck do you mean by that?’ Mickey had been getting seriously annoyed by then. He’d moved away from Terry only to come here and have this bitch take the piss out of him.   
  
    She’d let out a loud sigh, as if she was suffering. ‘Don’t worry about it. What do you _actually_ want? I would guess it’s the food, but I’ve tasted the food.’   
  
    Her boss, Marty, had strode by at that very moment and grumbled, ‘Worst fucking waitress I’ve ever hired.’   
  
    ‘You love me, McFly!’ she’d cried out back at him.   
  
    ‘I don’t love this phase you’re going through, Giovanna!’   
  
    ‘Deal with it,’ she’d called back before turning back to Mickey, waving her hand at him impatiently. ‘Go on.’   
  
    Mickey had shifted on the spot, a blush growing on his face where he desperately didn’t want it too. Luckily his beard had covered most of it. ‘Uh, I was wonderin’ if you were hirin’.’   
  
    Giovanna had tapped her foot for a moment as she eyed him. After a moment of his awkwardness under her gaze, she’d smiled sweetly. ‘You’re cute; you’ll do. But you have to make a choice here: you either dress like a T-Bird so I’m not alone, or you shave that shit off your face.’   
  
    Mickey had glared at her. ‘I’ll fuckin’ shave, _thanks_.’   
  
    Giovanna’s smile had only grown wider, leaving him to think that maybe that had been her intention to begin with.   
  
  
After six months of working together, they were now also living together. It was a small apartment, it only had one bedroom, but Mickey was cool with using the small room that was probably supposed to be an office. He found it odd that the apartment had one bedroom and an office instead of two bedrooms, but there were weirder things in New York City to worry about.   
  
    Even after all that time, Mickey still woke up in a fit, dreaming about freckles and red hair more often than not. When it wasn’t Ian, it was his father. When it wasn’t his father, it was Mandy. Fuck, even once he’d dreamt about Kev. It turns out that even after that first, dreamless night, he wasn’t destined to feel free during his sleep. No matter how great he felt during the day, he woke up over someone.   
  
    Giovanna, being now in her Wiccan phase, thought herself something of a dream expert and decided his dreams probably meant that he felt guilty about leaving everyone behind. She’d said that his only choice to get rid of the dreams was to contact those people, but he definitely wasn’t going to do that. So he just decided to put up with them.   
  
    When he woke that morning, it was the only time it wasn’t from a dream. He hadn’t dreamt at all, but that was probably just because he had passed out after a night out with G. They knew they had a shift the next day, but she had just been through a break up and he was feeling generally crappy so they decided it was worth it. Waking up now hungover as fuck, though, he was rethinking that poor decision.   
  
    He cracked an eye open and jumped when he saw G in bed next to him. She was topless, breasts hanging freely as her wavy hair flowed out from around her head, spread across the pillow. He stared at her in shock for a second before cringing and covering her up with the sheet. Knowing that he _had_ to know if they had drunkenly fucked immediately, he shook her awake. He did not expect her reaction.   
  
    She shot up, immediately throwing punches and smacking him dead in his nose, making him roll off the bed. ‘You want s’more of that?!’ she shouted. ‘Want s’more of G?!’   
  
    ‘ _Jesus_ ,’ Mickey groaned, sitting up and holding his nose. It wasn’t broken, thank God.   
  
    ‘Oh, hey, Mickey!’ She leant over to stare down at him, wincing in sympathy. ‘Sorry about that, friend,’ she chirped. ‘All I need is some candles, incense, salt, and blessed water, and I can sort that out for you.’   
  
    ‘You’re not doing any of that fuckin’ Wiccan shit on me, G,’ Mickey protested, climbing back onto the bed. ‘It’ll heal.’ He immediately covered her with the sheet again and eyed her in annoyance. ‘Why aren’t you hungover and why are your tits all over the fuckin’ place? We didn’t fuck, right?’   
  
    She snorted. ‘Oh, Ishtar, no! Around the time you were muttering about fucking aliens, we stumbled on back home and drank some more. We were talking about the free the nipple movement and you were all for it. We started chanting something about booby prisons, and then next thing you know, we’ve both whipped off our shirts and were doing the Nae Nae.’ She smiled to herself and flopped back into a lying position. ‘It was a good night.’   
  
    ‘Fuck, I can’t believe this shit,’ Mickey groaned, rubbing at his eyes. ‘How long until our shifts?’   
  
    G checked her phone before saying, ‘Three hours.’   
  
    Mickey sighed. ‘Just enough time to shower and grab something fuckin’ greasy as shit to eat.’   
  
    ‘Should we invite Svetlana?’ she asked, getting up and throwing on her tie-dyed shirt.   
  
    Mickey gave her a confused look. ‘Fuckin’ _who_?’   
  
    G gave him a concerned look. ‘God, you don’t remember anything, do you? The Russian hooker we met at the bar? We invited her back to our place. I’m pretty sure she’s crashed in the bathtub.’   
  
    ‘Oh, fuckin’ hell,’ Mickey huffed. ‘Fine, let’s get the hooker and go get breakfast.’   
  
    If Mickey thought that being punched when waking up Giovanna was tough, waking up an angry hooker threatening him with a hammer and speaking in rapid Russian was a reality check.   
  
*   
  
Things had been rough since Mickey had left seven months ago. Although at the start Ian had been heartbroken, he eventually moved on. He still dreamt about him, thought about him, cried over him once or twice, but he had continued his life.   
  
    He had even fucked this guy for a while, before he found out the man was Jimmy’s dad. The old guy had even asked him to rob his place, but Ian had turned him down since he had no one to help him anyway. Sometimes he fantasised about being able to just go to work and ask Mickey to help him out with it. He imagined how grumpy and jealous Mickey would hopefully get, before giving in. Then maybe they could’ve fucked on the piles of money they accrued from the robbery.   
  
    Lip and Mandy were busy fucking each other all the time, so Ian didn’t really have anyone to hang out with anymore. He tried getting some of the ROTC guys to hang out with him, but none of them were really interested unless there was fucking involved. Ian did fuck a few of them, and a few other guys, just to try and pass the time.   
  
    The only time he hadn’t felt lonely was when his family had almost lost the house. He felt bad about being glad that had happened, if only so he didn’t feel so alone for a while, but that was over almost too quickly and he was alone again.   
  
    It felt like everything in his life was spinning out of control. He was alone, failing school, and his family barely knew he existed. He just wished Mickey had stuck around.   
  
  
    It had been a year since Mickey had left that Ian made his decision with a little help from Frank, strangely enough. He had come back from his ten mile run and Frank was the only one there, sitting at the kitchen table and devouring all of their food.   
  
    ‘Thought we kicked you outta here, Frank,’ Ian said dryly, sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast.   
  
    ‘A man cannot be removed from his own home. I pay for the fucking place, don’t I?’   
  
    Ian slowly shook his head. ‘No, you don’t.’   
  
    Frank ignored him in favour of continuing to eat. After a moment, he looked up at Ian, squinted and said, ‘You’re the raging homosexual one, right?’   
  
    Ian sighed, almost getting a headache. ‘Yeah.’   
  
    Frank snorted. ‘Oh, yeah, I ran your boyfriend out of town, didn’t I?’   
  
    ‘Jesus,’ Ian muttered under his breath, standing up and heading toward the stairs.   
  
    ‘Where did he go, I wonder?’ Frank took another bite of his breakfast. ‘Ever thought of tracking him down? You mixed well, and it’s not like you’re needed here.’   
  
    Ian didn’t answer him and just continued up the stairs. Without thinking about it much, he took a shower and grabbed a duffle bag, filling it with some clothes and all the money he had. He headed to the bus station and got the first ticket heading to Ohio, thinking that was far enough away for Mickey to go, but not too far because Mickey could never stray too far from home.   
  
    As the bus pulled away, he felt the excitement and anticipation of seeing Mickey again flowing through his veins. Nothing could stop him. He was going to find him and maybe convince him to let him stay with him. Maybe they could start up again, and everything would be okay. Ian wouldn’t be lonely anymore, not when he was with Mick.   
  
    He bounced in his seat, glancing out the window and ignoring his phone as it buzzed beside him. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be great. This was the start of an adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three years since Mickey had left Chicago. He and Giovanna were still living together, but they now owned their own diner. Some relative of Giovanna’s kicked it and gave her their money, which was a whole fuckin’ lot. Not enough to retire on, but it was more money than Mickey’s ever seen. She was googling something at the diner when the idea came up.   
  
    ‘What the fuck are you lookin’ at?’ he’d asked, leaning over her shoulder at the badly designed Wiccan website.   
  
    Giovanna had looked up at him with an excited grin. ‘A witch on here said she would give me all of her crystals for only a few grand! After that, I think I’m going to talk to this other lady who wants to sell her Tarot cards for five hundred.’   
  
    Mickey had groaned, sitting next to her at the counter. ‘G, you can’t put anymore fuckin’ crystals in our apartment; I keep stubbing my toes on them. Besides, don’t you think you should invest your money instead of pissin’ it away on Wiccan stuff. You know you’ll be onto your next thing soon and then you won’t have any fuckin’ money for that.’   
  
    Mickey’d felt guilty when Giovanna had looked so deflated after that. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her feelings; he just knew what would happen if she did go through all her money really quickly.   
  
    ‘What do you think I should do with it?’ Giovanna had asked.   
  
    Mickey shrugged. ‘How the fuck should I know? All I’m saying is don’t spend it on something you won’t care about in a year.’   
  
    Suddenly, two large hands had landed on each of their shoulders, making them jump and turn to see Marty standing over them. Giovanna had coughed, shutting her laptop quickly and picking up a stray rag. She’d looked up at Marty innocently as she half-assed wiping down the counter.   
  
    ‘I think you two should invest in a diner,’ Marty suggested.   
  
    ‘Whoa, whoa, hold the fuck up there, McFly,’ Mickey snapped. ‘Are you suggesting we open our own place? Because, that’s impossible, not to mention that I have no stakes in this money so I can’t invest in shit.’   
  
    He had been about to continue on with more reasons why this was a bad plan when he saw Giovanna start bouncing in her seat, clearly excited for this. She’d shot him a hopeful grin and he’d just responded with a look.   
  
    ‘Please!’ she squealed. ‘C’mon, Mick! It’s the perfect idea. We totally know how to run a place like this and you can slowly pay me back for your share!’   
  
    Mickey had still been reluctant, but after a few hours of convincing and a pleading look from Giovanna, he’d given in. So there they were, two years since he’d left Chicago and he was part owner of a diner.   
  
    Over the next year, they’d found out just how hard it was to make a diner work in NYC. It’d taken the whole year of gruelling work and arguing, but they managed to get the diner running moderately well in Brooklyn. When they hired this Jamaican chick with colourful dreads named Ellie, the last thing they’d expected was for her to bring a huge crowd in. Apparently she was Instagram famous or some shit, and advertised the diner. She said she liked their attitude and the fact that, even with her dreads and tats, they had hired her as their cook. This made a lot of the younger people like the place, because they didn’t discriminate.   
  
    Mickey wasn’t too sure about how the whole Instagram thing worked, but he didn’t need to be. All he knew was that he was actually making some fuckin’ money and could start paying G back. He ended up dealing with their money since Giovanna was shit at math. She just kept the place running with her managing experience.   
  
    Svetlana ended up as their head waitress. After an awkward, teary conversation where she blurted out that she didn’t want to be a hooker anymore, Mickey had hired her on the spot. Although he could tell she was really grateful, he had expected her gruff, smug response. He got it; he understood. Svet was one of the only people he could really connect with on a level of mutual understanding. It was the weirdest fuckin’ thing ever.   
  
    Those three girls became pretty much his best friends. They knew he was gay and didn’t judge. They knew he left people behind, even if he doesn’t talk about them. They knew he was running from something, even if they didn’t know what. So, yeah, he fuckin’ trusted them and loved them, even if they did things like dragged him to gay bars.   
  
    It wasn’t so bad, he guessed. He got laid a few times. Went around to the guy’s apartment to fuck once, but nothing serious and he never did it again. It was good for him to mess around a bit, but he still felt that pang of disappointment whenever he did. It was never as good as he remembered it with Ian. At this point in his life, three years out of the Southside and away from his father, he was able to acknowledge that it was because those guys didn’t mean anything. Ian did.   
  
    Sometimes he wondered what Ian was doing and how life was going, but he couldn’t find it in him to ever pick up the phone. Despite missing Ian and Mandy, and even Iggy, he was content with how his life was going. Things were pretty good.    
  
*   
  
Ian had never found Mickey.   
  
    He ended up seeing his mother when he went back up to Michigan after no luck in Ohio. They hung out for a few months, getting high and reckless. They ended up in Chicago again, but then Monica had dumped him there and ran off again, so he decided to start working in a club. He didn’t really feel like going home yet.   
  
    After a few months of dancing, Lip and Debbie found him. They had trouble, but they dragged him home and kept an eye on him as he went through his highs and lows. It drove Ian crazy because he knew they were constantly checking on him, but he didn’t need to be fucking taken care of like some toddler. He was grown ass man, and he could take care of himself.   
  
    After another few months, they told him they thought he had bipolar. He ended up running off, trying to find Mickey yet again, only this time in Indiana. He had no luck yet again, but this time he was found by Lip in his girlfriend’s car. Apparently, he had gone through Ian’s notebooks and found the list of guesses surrounding where Mickey could be. He had had a fit, running away and hallucinating that Lip was an angel of God. Eventually, the police had to come and calm him down.   
  
    When they came back to Chicago, he admitted himself in the hospital. It was another tiring few months until he actually started to take his meds, and then another year after that to finally be stable. Mandy visited him in the hospital and helped him through, ignoring Lip during the whole process. It made them closer again, but it infuriatingly made him miss Mickey even more.   
  
    He started dating again, getting in a fast relationship with a guy, but the dude broke up with Ian when he told him he had bipolar. After that, Ian vowed to give up dating for a year, trying to figure out who he was without guys. Mandy had laughed, not really expecting him to follow through with it, but he did.   
  
    It had been a great year. He had gotten a job as an EMT, helped out his family, he went to music festivals with Mandy and some work friends, he went to fucking _Pride_ , and he finally established his autonomy again with his family. They still paid attention to whether he was taking his meds, but they had majorly gotten off his back about everything. He and Mandy had moved in together. He was taking his meds, he was stable, and he was happy.   
  
    And if every so often, he still thought about Mickey, well…that was no one’s business but his own.   
  
  
When the offer came up to transfer to New York City, Ian wasn’t too sure about whether he should take it. He wanted to, of course, but that meant leaving his family and moving somewhere all on his own. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, and his family definitely would be against it because that means they couldn’t keep an eye on him. To be honest, that was a part of its appeal for Ian.   
  
    He knew he didn’t really want to go alone, so he decided to ask Mandy if she wanted to come with. He figured he could have someone with him, and that would placate his family enough that they wouldn’t try and move with him. There was no one he’d rather be with.   
  
    So, while they were sitting around watching TV together, Ian decided to drop the bomb. He took one glance at her, laughing and eating cereal as another joke on the TV show was cracked, and knew he was sure about this. He wanted New York, and he wanted it with his best friend.   
  
    ‘Mands,’ he said and she looked at him. Strangely enough, he wasn’t even nervous when he said, ‘I’m moving to New York…Wanna come with me?’   
  
    Mandy eyed him for a moment, seemingly stunned. ‘Are you fuckin’ joking?’   
  
    He shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. ‘Nope. I got a transfer that I put in for. NYC. I want you to come with me.’   
  
    It took a few more moments of getting it through her head, but before Ian could blink, Mandy was tossing her bowl onto the table and giving him a hug. She squealed loudly in his ear, clearly very excited for the both of them.   
  
    After a moment of celebration and excitement, however, she seemed a bit deflated when she realised something. ‘I can’t leave Iggy to deal with the house alone, Ian. I know I’m not living there, but he needs my help with some stuff, and I can’t just leave him. Besides, after Mick took off we were all each other had.’   
  
    Ian understood, but encouraged her to talk to Iggy first. After a call to Iggy, it turned out he was happy for Mandy to move, because he was planning on joining them by the end of the year. Why, he didn’t explain, but all Mandy knew was that they were going.   
  
    Ian couldn’t have been happier to go somewhere new. He needed a change.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand how unreal it is that Mickey and G got their diner up and running with enough customers within two years, but if Shameless can completely twist reality, I can too haha 
> 
> Also, I couldn't even help myself bringing Ellie in. I love her too much.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four years since Mickey had left Chicago, and he was finally living on his own. Giovanna had gotten a secret boyfriend that she had met through some Wicca chatrooms. They Skyped all the time, so Mickey had decided to give her some privacy…all on his own…his own decision…He definitely didn’t get fuckin’ kicked out, _that’s_ for sure!   
  
    He had been tossing up between getting another roommate or living alone, but Svetlana had been quick to jump in with a lecture about how he was an adult now and he should live alone. He somewhat suspected that Svetlana only said this because Mickey had been looking at Ellie as a viable roommate and Svetlana wanted to move in with her. Either way, he kept his mouth shut and decided he could live alone for a while. He owned his own business; he paid fuckin’ taxes; he could live alone. He didn’t have the heart to tell Svetlana that Ellie was straight, though. He also didn’t want to be threatened with a hammer as a kill the messenger sort of thing.   
  
    His apartment was pretty nice. It was only one bedroom, but that was all he needed. He even had a laundry room so he didn’t have to head down to the fuckin’ laundromat every other day. He had even gotten Netflix. It was nice to enjoy the small things now that he made enough money. However, it also got him staying up so late he felt like shit the next day.   
  
    He had been marathoning season four of Orange is the New Black all weekend, finally finishing up at four am on Monday. When he rolled out of bed four hours later, he felt both exhausted and emotionally drained. Still, he figured, he had to go make that dough to be able to afford to marathon shows all weekend.   
  
    The diner was going really well, getting increasingly popular among the hipsters, who they could overcharge ridiculously and they wouldn’t even bat an eye. It was going so well, in fact, that on top of the nice apartment and Netflix, Mickey had saved up and gotten himself a Range Rover. Of course Ellie had wanted first go at it and they went on a long drive, ending up stopping at a dive bar and playing pool all day. Whenever people found out he had a car, they always made that crack about that no one needed a car in New York, but he didn’t care. Small moments like driving with Ellie to wherever they wanted to go reminded Mickey how lucky and free he felt.   
  
    So, even though he felt like shit, he got into his car and headed down to work. He knew he was going to be sitting around the office all day instead of managing the floor, which would normally be a blessing, but it was the end of the financial year so he had so much shit to do. Knowing this day was going to be hell, he immediately asked G to make him a coffee, slouching down at the counter.   
  
    ‘Aww, sugar, you look so downtrodden,’ Ellie teased as she placed a plate of banana pancakes in front of him. ‘How about you just relax and let mama take care of you?’   
  
    He gave her a dry look before shoving pancakes in his mouth as quickly as possible. ‘How about you shut the fuck up?’ he said through mouthfuls.   
  
    Ellie wrinkled her nose, both at the food flying towards her and this asshole’s ungrateful attitude. ‘Fuck you, Oscar the Grouch. Just trying to be helpful, here. And chew your food, you animal.’   
  
    When she stormed back into the kitchen, Giovanna felt it was safe to come back over to Mickey with his coffee in hand. ‘Stop antagonising Ellie. You realise she makes the food here and we need that food to be good, not fuelled with her bitter agitation toward you? Peace and _love_ , Mickey. Peace and _love_.’   
  
    ‘You know, for someone who acts all Mother Earth, you’re really capitalistic and money-hungry.’ He took a deliberate sip of his coffee as he eyed her with mock contempt.   
  
    Giovanna shrugged. ‘Need to raise the funds to visit my boyfriend somehow. A woman has needs, Mickey. Needs that cannot be solved by the earth itself…or, as it turns out, a _very_ expensive vibrator that you bought because your friend _swears_ it takes the edge off. I mean, you drop two hundred dollars on a damn shaky rubber stick, you would _think_ —’   
  
    Mickey gagged, standing and going to walk away. ‘And that’s my cue to leave.’   
  
    ‘Stop bitching. You clearly aren’t using it right,’ Svetlana commented as she fluttered by, all aglow for some fuckin’ reason. ‘Mickey bought a few toys from my recommendation and he quite—’   
  
    ‘Shut the fuck up, _now_!’ Mickey barked, stopping to confront Svetlana. ‘Why are you in such a good mood?’   
  
    ‘I met wonderful girl,’ Svetlana sighed, tying her apron around her waist and smiling. ‘She was grumpy, a lot like you, but actually charming and gorgeous.’   
  
    ‘I’m charming and gorgeous,’ Mickey mumbled to himself under his breath and Svetlana snorted in response, clearly having heard him. He shot her a death glare before asking, ‘And where, may I ask, did you meet this fuckin’ ethereal being of light?’   
  
    ‘Right outside,’ Svetlana said, ‘She’s coming in once she finishes her cigarette.’   
  
    Mickey hummed to himself before taking a seat back at the counter. ‘I might have to wait around to see this _amazing_ chick that you’re waxin’ fuckin’ poetic about.’   
  
    ‘Anything to avoid doing the taxes, huh?’ Giovanna giggled. ‘Mickey Jackson, you are the epitome of procrastination.’   
  
    ‘Jackson?’ a voice asked loudly from the front door. ‘Really, assface? You decided to take on fuckin’ Karen’s last name?’   
  
    Mickey tensed up, eyes still on Giovanna before slowly turning to see who he thought it really was. His mouth immediately went dry and his blood ran cold. She wouldn’t have brought Terry with her, he tried to rationalise. It’s fine.   
  
    Finally, eyeing her blonde hair in surprise, he managed to croak out, ‘Mandy?’   
  
    ‘Four years, no call?’ she responded, scowling.   
  
*   
  
It had been two weeks since Ian and Mandy had moved to New York, and Mandy was getting sick of being a freeloader. She was majorly struggling to find a job. Apparently everyone in New York was overloaded with staff, and couldn’t possibly fit in Mandy. She was on the verge of giving up, apologising to Ian, and moving home, because at least she had a job back there. It might be at a fuckin’ diner where she had to wear a squirrel hat, but she was making money.   
  
    She was home alone while Ian was out on a shift when she decided to call Iggy and whine about it. ‘I just can’t fuckin’ believe there’s _no one_ hiring, Ig! It doesn’t make any sense.’   
  
    Iggy let out a deep exhale, seeming to prepare himself for something. ‘Okay. I need to admit somethin’. The reason I’m coming to New York soon is that my girl lives there.’   
  
    Mandy arched her eyebrows in shock. ‘You have a girlfriend and you didn’t fuckin’ tell me?!’   
  
    ‘Well, I’m tellin’ you now!’ Iggy snapped back defensively. ‘Look, point is, she owns her own diner, and I could ask her to give you a job.’   
  
    Mandy pursed her lips, not really knowing whether what was going to come out of her mouth next would sound okay. ‘Uh…Iggy…I don’t really feel like being catfished right now. I mean, I don’t want to think I’m walking into a diner and end up walking into a murder scene.’   
  
    ‘I’ve fuckin’ met her,’ Iggy said flatly. ‘Well, we’ve Skyped. She’s shown me the diner on Skype before. It’s legit. Now, do you want the fuckin’ job or do you wanna shit on my relationship more?’   
  
    ‘Okay, can you talk to her soon, though? I’m sick of feeling like a mooch.’   
  
    ‘I’ll talk to her tonight.’   
  
  
Iggy texted her and told her to head down there the next day, and, after a little encouragement from Ian, she did. She was happy to have a chance to finally contribute, even if the pay was likely to be shit all. However, the last thing she had expected to find there was her brother going by “Mickey Jackson”. She would have shuddered at the name if she wasn’t so busy being shocked and pissed off.   
  
    He had been in New York the whole time, safe and sound and clearly making money, but he never bothered to contact her? She knew what had gone down with him and Ian, since Ian had one night drunkenly confessed to once loving her brother. However, she didn’t see this as a valid excuse to ignore her.   
  
    And now Mickey was clearly in panic mode, just staring and staring at her, unable to say anything. She almost sighed before deciding to make it easier on him. She strode over and immediately wrapped her arms around Mickey, and smiled when he settled into them easily.   
  
    She heard the Russian girl she had flirted with outside whisper, ‘I totally have in,’ but just smirked and ignored her in favour of hugging her brother.   
  
    When they finally pulled away, Mickey cleared his throat and said, ‘I’m going to take a couple hours off, G.’   
  
    The girl behind the counter, clearly Iggy’s girlfriend, nodded and said, ‘Anything you need, Mickey.’   
  
    ‘Love and support you, angel face!’ a Jamaican voice cried out from the kitchen and Mickey flipped the general area off, not even glancing back.   
  
    Mandy was astonished that Mickey seemed to have so many friends. He had never been friends with many people back in Chicago, and especially not girls. However, the only friends of his she’d met so far all were girls. It was like looking into an alternate universe of Mickey Milkovich, and she knew she liked it already.   
  
*   
  
Mandy’s first shift had been that day and Ian had told her he would pick her up from the diner, mainly because he wanted to see it for himself. He entered the diner to see it was half-full and Mandy was moving from table to table like a natural, another girl with dark hair and sharp features watching appreciatively as she did the same. Ian almost smirked at that. Clearly Mandy had already started to pick up.   
  
    She waved at him when she spotted him and gestured to the counter. He headed over, taking a seat and smiling at a woman wearing a tie-dye shirt as she approached him. She had her head tilted to the side, seeming as if she was assessing him.   
  
    ‘A warm welcome,’ she said, ‘Anything you want?’   
  
    Ian smiled. ‘Nah, I’m just waiting for Mandy to finish her shift.’   
  
    ‘Boyfriend?’ the woman asked eagerly, resting her arms against the counter and leaning in.   
  
    ‘Best friend.’   
  
    The woman tilted her head once again and asked, ‘Ian?’   
  
    He nodded. ‘Yeah, did she say anything about me?’   
  
    ‘Oh, no, _she_ didn’t.’ The woman smiled mischievously before saying, ‘Mandy’s doing quite well. I think we will keep her on. She’s amazing.’   
  
    Ian nodded in agreement. ‘Mandy’s probably one of the hardest workers I know.’   
  
    Suddenly, a rainbow, dreadlocked head popped out from the kitchen partition and chimed in, ‘Well, _hello_ , baby. No need to talk Mandy up; we all love her already. I personally will love her a lot more if I can have your number.’   
  
    Ian laughed. ‘Uh, I would, but I’m gay so I think we will be looking for different things.’   
  
    She frowned thoughtfully before snapping her fingers and crying out, ‘Hey, you’d be perfect for Grouchy-Pants.’   
  
    ‘Who?’ Ian frowned.   
  
    ‘The Boss Man, besides Giovanna here, who is also the boss. He’s grumpy as fuck, but I reckon he’d be super into you.’   
  
    Ian laughed. ‘Is that right?’   
  
    The cook nodded. ‘Yeah, man. He’s pretty cute and he’s got a thing for redheads.’ Suddenly, he turned to Giovanna and laughed. ‘Hey, G, remember when he got really drunk and started saying about how he—’   
  
    ‘Ellie, your food is burning,’ Giovanna interrupted, and Ellie jumped before turning back to the kitchen. Giovanna sighed, rubbing her temples, before turning back to Ian. ‘Sorry about that. Ellie just tries to fix him up with anyone who has a dick. I keep telling her it’s not good for her karma, because she’s deliberately trying to stir him up, but she can’t help herself.’   
  
    Ian nodded. ‘Yeah, it’s fine. My family does that to me a lot, so I’m pretty used to it.’   
  
    ‘Yeah…Mandy should be done in, like, five minutes. I’m just going to check on something.’ Giovanna gave him her best smile before heading into the back.   
  
*   
  
Mickey was about halfway through his stack of receipts and two seconds away from giving up on it all. He was so tempted to ditch and just run away to a new city again. Only, he wasn’t going to fuckin’ do that, let’s be real. He sighed, picking up the next receipt when Giovanna burst into his office.   
  
    ‘What, G?’   
  
    ‘I think you should go out there,’ Giovanna said, sounding nervous but excited.   
  
    ‘And why is that?’ he asked absently, making a few notes on his pad of paper.   
  
    ‘There’s a super hot redhead just looking to go out with you,’ she said, sounding as if she was forcing herself to be casual.   
  
    Mickey dropped the receipt and rubbed his forehead. ‘And why would I care? Look, you all keep making fun of my redhead fetish, but I don’t even have one. It was one particular redhead, and that’s done now.’   
  
    Giovanna huffed and grabbed his arm, tugging at it. ‘ _Mickey_ ,’ she whined. ‘Come on, at least take a break, would you? You can look at him and if you don’t like what you see, you can come right back in here like the little hermit you are.’   
  
    Mickey finally gave in, glad to have anything to distract him from the hell that was his work. However, when he exited his office and made eye contact with the only person he thought he’d never see again, he wished he had just continued his work.   
  
*  
  
Ian was playing with a sugar packet when he heard a gasp and looked up, freezing when he saw who was standing there.   
  
    Mickey.   
  
    He looked so fucking different, but also the same. He had filled out more, very nicely, and his hair was now shaved at the sides and slicked back. His eyes were just as blue as ever and his face was free of the beard he’d last had when Ian had seen him.   
  
    Ian had no idea what to do, but he knew he didn’t want to stay here anymore. Four years and not one fucking call, and he was only realising now that he was mad. He was still angry and his heart was still broken. He stood, immediately turning away and storming out. Once he was out in the street, he sent a text to Mandy.   
  
   _I saw Mickey. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me he was there. I’m going out; don’t wait up._   
  
    God, he needed a drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of homework, so unfortunately the next chapter won't be up for a while! :( But thanks for reading and tell me if YOU think Ian's reaction was reasonable? :)


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Ian stormed out, Mickey knew he had fucked up majorly. He didn’t know why Ian hated him, though. Was it leaving or was it calling him a warm mouth? Did he care that Mickey had left or was he just pissed off that Mickey acted like a dick?   
  
    Underneath these questions and confusion, Mickey’s idiot brain still found the time to appreciate how well Ian Gallagher grew up. Like…damn. He definitely didn’t look like the fifteen year old, puppy-dog kid he had first met, but he did look just as good. The only thing he felt sad about was that his freckles were all but gone. That was a tragedy.   
  
    Mandy finished up her shift a moment later and came over to Mickey, phone in hand. After giving him her best scowl, she punched him in the arm. ‘This is all your fault!’   
  
    ‘Ow!’ Mickey hissed, rubbing his arm. ‘Jesus Christ, how the fuck was I supposed to know Gallagher would go stormin’ outta here like a fuckin’ girl?’   
  
    ‘I’m asking where he is and _you_ are going to talk to him,’ Mandy ordered. ‘If you don’t, I’m going to get Svetlana to help me beat your ass.’   
  
    Mickey arched his eyebrows. ‘You need the help now?’   
  
    Mandy snorted, texting Ian as she spoke. ‘I could take you down myself, you know that. I just think you deserve _double_ the pain.’   
  
    ‘You do know why Mickey left, right?’ Giovanna commented to Mandy from beside them. ‘Your asshole dad would have killed him! It can’t be entirely all his fault. He did what he thought he had to do.’   
  
    ‘How the fuck do you know that?’ Mickey screwed his face up in confusion.   
  
    ‘Iggy told me,’ Giovanna said, before explaining, ‘He’s my online boyfriend, which you would know if I knew he was your brother. Small world, huh?’ She winked, nudging him. ‘Must’ve been fate.’   
  
    Mandy rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sake. Can you just go already? He’s at the Brooklyn Inn, down in the bar.’   
  
    Mickey bit his lip, hesitating. ‘Mands, I really don’t think he will wanna talk to me. Can’t we just leave this for another time, maybe?’   
  
    Mandy lifted her chin, reminding him so much of one particular stubborn redhead. ‘No. You’re going now and you’re fuckin’ doing this _now_!’   
  
    Mickey sighed in defeat, picking up his coat and heading out the door to get in his car.   
  
*   
  
Ian sighed, resting his cheek in his hand and staring at his drink. It was only a beer, but he knew he shouldn’t have it. He hadn’t taken a sip since it was put in front of him. He had just stared at it and thought about seeing Mickey again. Of course he was pissed off. Four years and absolutely no contact? He figured he had a right to be. He somewhat understood why he had to leave, but couldn’t he have invited Ian along, or at least tell Mandy he was okay so Ian could know?   
  
    The second someone sat down next to him, Ian knew it was Mickey. He still smelt the same: like cigarettes and Jack, except now there was a weird cinnamon scent too. Not bad weird, but new. It only served to remind him of how even though Mickey had stayed somewhat the same, he was different. He had changed. Ian was intrigued to find out the ways in which he had, but he was also too mad to make the first move to reconnect.   
  
    ‘Are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna drink it, Gallagher?’   
  
    Ian sighed again, not saying a word and simply moving the beer to sit in front of Mickey.   
  
    Mickey, however, didn’t reach for it and just eyed it for a second before saying, ‘Look…I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry for taking off like that. I ain’t sorry I took off, don’t get me wrong, but I’m sorry about the way I did it. I should’ve fuckin’…called or something.’   
  
    Ian, shocked at the quick apology, turned to look at Mickey. ‘You should’ve,’ was all he managed to choke out.   
  
    Mickey shifted his gaze to the beer, tapping his fingers against the bar for a moment before taking a sip of the beer. He needed something to calm his nerves. He had no idea what to say next. He kind of wanted to let Ian take the lead now.   
  
    Luckily, Ian realised this and said, ‘Mickey Milkovich apologising. Not something I thought I’d ever hear in my lifetime.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Fuck off, man.’   
  
    Ian laughed a little before stopping himself. ‘I’m still pissed off.’   
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘Fair enough.’ They were silent for a few moments, before Mickey couldn’t help himself. He turned to Ian more fully and asked, ‘How are you, Ian?’   
  
    Ian was once again shocked by Mickey Milkovich in the first five minutes of speaking to him. He called him “Ian”. To anyone else, this would seem like not a big deal, but, to Ian, it meant a lot. He was now way too interested in how this man had changed, and was able to get past his anger and stubbornness to find out. ‘I’m okay. You?’   
  
    ‘I was doin’ good until you walked yourself back into my life, lookin’ the way you do. All pretty and shit.’ Mickey smirked at Ian’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks, taking another sip of his beer. ‘It’s gonna be distractin’.’   
  
    Ian was hesitant to say his next words, but he figured that if Mickey said that, it just proved there were no boundaries anymore. ‘Not two seconds after your apology, and you’re already tryin’ to get back in my pants?’   
  
    Mickey shrugged, grinning. ‘I can’t stop myself. You’re lookin’ good, Gallagher.’   
  
    Ian smiled slightly, eyeing him. ‘Yeah, you too.’   
  
    Mickey smiled back, leaning in a little and touching his knee gently. ‘Aye, wanna get outta here?’   
  
    Licking his lips, Ian stared at Mickey’s hand on his knee — in public, where anyone could see. His eyes flickered back up to meet Mickey’s blue ones and he could only breathe, ‘Sure.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be soon (I think it will be the final chapter as well :))


	6. Chapter 6

Ian snorted as soon as they got outside. ‘Now, I _know_ you must’ve stolen that shit. No way you can afford a Rover.’   
  
    Mickey looked a little miffed as he responded, ‘For your _fuckin’ information_ , Gallagher, I saved up to get this beauty.’   
  
    He didn’t want Ian to think that he still stole stuff anymore. He wanted him to know that he was able to make money, that he was good for something. He wasn’t sure why it was so important to him that Ian knew that, but it was.   
  
    Ian smiled a little, the silent apology showing through as he teased, ‘You’re a big deal now, huh?’   
  
    Mickey smirked a little. ‘Fuckin’ right.’   
  
*  
  
They arrived at Mickey’s apartment, but before they could even get out of the car, Ian was climbing into the back seat and yanking Mickey with him. He figured since the parking for the building was in a dark, underground lot, it should be fine. He immediately latched onto Mickey, letting him yank his shirt off.   
  
    ‘What the fuck is this?’ Mickey laughed, biting his shoulder playfully.   
  
    ‘A tattoo,’ Ian responded, trying to pull him closer again, but Mickey just shoved him back to get a better look at it.   
  
    ‘A dragon? Why?’   
  
    Mickey could feel Ian had a few things happen while he was gone that he didn’t want to talk about, but Mickey did. He wanted to know everything that had happened to Ian while he was away. He wanted to know if he finished high school, if he ever got into fuckin’ West Point, and just how he was in general. There was a dark part of him that wanted to know the name of every guy he’d been with while Mickey was in New York, but that could wait. Now, he just wanted to know some simple things. Like what the fuck a _dragon tattoo_ meant.   
  
    Ian shrugged. ‘Why do you have tattoos on your knuckles?’   
  
    ‘’Cause Iggy’s a fuckin’ idiot,’ Mickey breathed out as Ian pulled him in again. ‘Wait, wait, we should go up to mine. Much more comfortable.’   
  
    ‘No one will be there?’   
  
    ‘I live alone.’   
  
    Ian had his shirt on and was out of the car in a blink, leaving Mickey to follow after him. Apparently the news that they had an empty apartment to themselves was motivation enough to move to it.   
  
*  
  
‘ _Whoa_ , huge fucking bed,’ Ian exclaimed as they came into Mickey’s room. He immediately made a running start for it, jumping on it and accidentally pulling the sheets off the corner of the mattress. He rolled over, grinning. ‘Why the fuck is your bed a king-size?’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘I like my beds like I like my men.’   
  
    Ian cracked up at that, eyes squeezing shut and crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. ‘No, seriously. I get the Rover, but did you save up for this monster or what?’   
  
    Mickey shrugged, climbing on the bed with him and immediately removing his own shirt. ‘I only paid for the frame; I stole the mattress from G since she was getting a new one anyway.’ Okay, maybe he did steal a few things now, but only from friends who didn’t give a shit.   
  
    Ian frowned, looking down at the mattress. ‘How much sex has Giovanna had on this thing?’ He paused, a mock-horrified look on his face. ‘Do you think any of it was with _Iggy_?’   
  
    Mickey gave him a flat look. ‘Well, that’s my boner gone.’   
  
    Ian snorted, pulling him in and kissing him. ‘Well, can’t have that.’   
  
*  
  
It had been five years since Mickey had left Chicago, and four years since Ian had. Pooling their money together, they had managed to get a bigger apartment, while Mandy moved into theirs. Iggy had moved in with Giovanna, and Svetlana and Ellie had moved in together — but only as friends, much to Svetlana’s disappointment. However, Svetlana and Mandy were still flirting constantly and were probably going to go out soon. Took them fucking long enough.   
  
    Ian and Mickey’s relationship was going steady, even if there had still been some healing needed from how things had ended before. In some ways, Ian was glad Mickey had left when he did, because it both gave them time to grow as people before coming back together, but he was still pissed off whenever he thought about it.   
  
    But the Mickey he was with now more than made up for any negative feelings. He was a great boyfriend, friend, and just person in general. Ian was doing great too, and he could tell Mickey was glad to have him back.   
  
    They were both so happy, no matter what had happened in the past, that’s all that really matters now.   
  
     _We ain't ever getting older_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I hope you like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't finish this by tomorrow, someone please come and tell me off because I'm so determined to!! 
> 
> Also, during the scene where Mickey's driving, I was listening to You and I by Pvris if anyone cares :)


End file.
